tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Scythe
|Engvoice = |type =Human (Demon Weapon ancestry) Servant (Master: Kariya Matou) |affiliation = Kariya Matou's Servant DWMA (formerly) |gender = Male |bday = Unknown |height = 5'4" |weight = 130 lbs |hairc = White |eyec = Red |armament = Weapon Form His meister |likes = Being cool |dislikes = Being uncool |talent = Pianist |enemy = Little Demon |imagecol = Black Red |Bloodline = }} is a Demon Weapon partnered with the scythe-meister, Maka Albarn, where as the Berserker-class Servant of Kariya Matou during the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fate/Zero Sanity. He considered as a Noble Phantasm that upon usage name after become the Death Scythe during claiming the 99 Evil human souls & one witch soul. Profile Background He originally from an affluent nuclear family well-talented musician and his very known a pianist, but his brother, a violinist, whom he endure a humble composite to the presumption he'd never get along somewhat garner much like success dig envy to his accomplishment although he had aptitude considering yet unwilling naught always praise than him. Once discovered out he was a Demon Weapon, nevertheless, he's disappeared set up abandoned for his family tradition and hard aim to become Death Weapon as a substitute for soon attend Death Weapon Meister Academy. Making the proof the initial Demon Weapon in the Evans Family. Life Prior to Death City, delve before background. He and his brother attend to the party in applaud his brother’s achievement. To meet dappled, he endeavor as futile as hearten to connect incentive topics about between violinist and pianist. One day, his brother recently discovered bequest Demon Weapon blood that incognito to justify he initial disconnect the well-known nuclear family cause the stage name refer “Soul Eater” following by joining DWMA. At a particular time, he was come first time meet (a flat-chested girl) name Maka Albarn. Before they became partner their head to cafe looks piano to introduction sort of playing dark and strange to utter 'the kind of person he is.’ She’s absorbing fond that ensue, now set up partner both perform jointly long pursuit, gathering 99 souls & one witch soul. The pair acquired above ninety-nine souls after the last battle. She contact Lord Death tell to find a Witch Soul. He encounter, Spirit Albarn (Maka's father and current death scythe), Spirit advise not to make deviant his meister, much like dejection he respond would unbiased initial way since he's less prejudice of woman, the result in Spirit bad temper him and suggest affable his meister. They come a pumpkin patch as now deduce next target. She’s order for sly slant and he’s avid as snack to crash the windows. However, he encountered whose name was Blair that apparently naked in a bathtub, which issue traditional violently reprimanded by his meister. As become usual, throughout the battle arguing to get vex. Blair logic offering instead for him much more fervent as Weapon, he become silent. She deeply upset and he immediately deceive result to Blair’s soul and eat to belch to become a Death Scythe. Unfortunately, it turned out she not a witch, but rather than magical cat and they had to start all over again. He and his meister live up with Blair started to live with them, as pity Maka Chop by his meister for walked currently being smothered as desire. As he and his meister as set up marked with schoolmate Black☆Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and later Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death and the Thompson Sisters. Their homeroom teacher was missing later now the undead faced in the graveyard with the first technique after the misstep that result Black☆Star almost got killed. Meeting geeting thrashed Dr. Franken Stein, but Stein was overpower him get telling in the back away to let not touch his meister and Stein gives him a pass now become the next hoomroom teacher. He meet Black☆Star and Death the Kid over constant about Kid's symmetry and Black☆Star's attempt so far a battering become pointless hug and fight he's admit by default. Strange fellowship as together the seven yet strong, fightings and defeating evil, until... TBA Appearance TBA Personality TBA Role TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Category:Character (Fate/Zero Sanity) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Heroic Spirits Category:Crossover Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Zero Sanity)